The Trial
by anamiii
Summary: Sequel to The Book Tour. Regina's life is finally coming together, she's got a boyfriend, she's moving into her own place, has a new book idea when Neal stops in to drop the news that the trial for Daniel's murderer is being re-opened. Just when she could see the light the darkness is pulling her back in.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hello, hello! I know I said I'd be posting this a couple weeks after The Book Tour ended but that turned into a couple months. Life got in the way of writing. But I'm back, and here's the first chapter of the sequel. Rated T for now, I will be changing it to M when needed (Don't worry it won't be nearly as long of a wait as The Book Tour was seeing as they are already together). As always, thank you to my beta Temera for the quick turn around. And thank you all for sticking with me through this. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

 _Robin looked into her eyes and frowned a little, "Everything okay?"_

 _"What did Neal have to say?" Mal added._

 _"The trial is reopening." Regina answered, the two of them sharing a look quickly before looking back at Regina, who was doing her best to not think about it at the moment. The nightmare was about to start up again and she needed to keep living her life for Henry's sake and for her own, but the thought of having to go through that, having to testify, it made her stomach turn._

The Trial

Chapter 1

Regina had spent the better part of Saturday telling people where to put what as her friends helped her settle into her new apartment. There was a lot of work but they were able to get it all done that day getting something off her plate.

Emma had been keeping an eye on the kids while the rest of them were working on the apartment. She brought them over to the new place when she had gotten a call saying it was ready. By the time she arrived, the place looked like a home. Regina had ordered pizza to feed her troops that helped out. They all sat around the living room with boxes of pizza and bottles of beer on the table.

Jeff, Neal and Emma were sitting on the sofa with Mal on the floor in front of Jeff. She was holding Lily on her lap while the little girl played more than she ate. Robin and Regina were snuggled together on the recliner she had gotten. She had tried to feed Henry to no avail, he wanted to play with Lily.

"Thanks for helping out, I don't think I would have ever gotten this done if it weren't for you guys," Regina thanked her friends.

"We were just here for the pizza," Jeff teased.

"Of course you were," Regina mumbled.

Neal nudged Mal slightly getting her attention and motioned to Jeff, "I like him."

"Too bad, he's taken," Mal smirked.

"That is not what I meant," he narrowed his eyes, "Trying to be nice and give my approval…"

"Approval?" Mal raised an eyebrow, "Who said I needed your approval?"

"Considering I was always the one to beat up your ex-boyfriends, I think I deserve that right."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

Regina rolled her eyes watching them.

"Speaking of approval," Neal started looking up at Regina, "I…"

"Don't even start." Regina cut in.

"Women …" Neal muttered slinking back into the couch causing everyone to start laughing. The children looked at the adults not knowing what was going on but wanting to join and and started laughing too. "Wonderful, your kids are laughing at me."

"Of course they are, we had to make sure they knew not to take anything their Uncle Neal said seriously. Isn't that right, Lily bear?" Mal bopped her daughter's nose lightly making her giggle more and nod.

The group soon started to wrap up and get ready to leave. It was getting late and the kids bedtimes were getting closer.

"Thanks for the pizza, Gina," Emma said as she slipped into her red leather jacket, "Monday at 9:00?"

Regina nodded, "Yup, 9:00 is perfect."

"I'll be here." She crouched down to Henry's level, "I'll see you later, squirt."

"Bye Emmy." Henry wrapped his little arms around his nanny's neck giving her a sweet hug.

Regina was watching the exchange with a smile on her face when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"You did good, kiddo." Neal said, "With everything."

"Thanks," Regina smiled turning slightly to give him a hug goodbye.

"Don't worry about the case okay, let me do that. I'll let you know everything I find out along the way."

She nodded slightly, "Thank you." She turned gesturing to Emma, "Henry likes her, don't do anything stupid okay?"

Neal laughed, "I'll try not to." He grabbed his coat and walked out with Emma.

Robin and Jeff were off talking in one corner while the kids were now back in the living room with Mal. She turned when she saw Regina walk back towards the room. "We should probably get going too, Lily bear needs her beauty sleep," she said giving her daughter a look that said don't argue.

Regina bent down and opened her arms up for Lily, "Come here, princess." She pulled her in for a big hug and whispered, loud enough for her mother to hear, "You gotta look after your momma, baby girl, she's not going to be able to do everything on her own," Regina winked at her best friend.

"Har, har." Mal replied stoically. She bent down to pick up Henry and twirl him around a little.

Lily pulled back and placed her hands on Regina's cheeks and frowned a little, "Auntie Gina, you no coming home?"

Regina kept her arms around the little girl, her heart broke a little but she put on a smile to brighten up Lily, "No sweetie, Henry and I are going to be living here now. So you get your own room, isn't that exciting? No more sharing."

"I guess so."

Regina poked Lily's belly lightly, "We'll be over all the time, honey, and you're welcome to come over and have sleepovers whenever you want."

The idea of sleepovers perked up the little girl, "Sleepovers?"

"Uh huh, we can make blanket forts and watch movies."

"Okay!" She let go of Regina and ran over to Henry just as Mal placed him down to hug him and start talking about the sleepovers they were going to have. Regina watched and shook her head a little.

"Does that invite for sleepovers extend to me too?" Mal asked slipping her arm around Regina's waist.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about that one." Regina countered turning towards Mal and sobering up a little, "Thank you for everything, Malerie. I wouldn't have made it this far it wasn't for you."

Mal shook her head a little, "No, this" looking around at the people and the place, "all of this, is all you, Regina. You're the strongest woman I know, and I couldn't be prouder of what you've accomplished with the hand you were dealt." She looked over at Lily for a second smiling, "I'm so glad that Lily has an aunt like you to look up to. Lord knows, I'm not exactly the role model she needs."

"What are you talking about Mal?" Regina asked tilting her head, "Your strength is what got me to keep fighting, I wouldn't have been able to do half of this if you weren't in my life. Lily is blessed to have a mother like you to teach her ropes. Even if you spoil my kid when I try not to."

"Someone has to spoil Henry," Mal reasoned.

"Everyone spoils Henry."

"True," Mal laughed, "I'm going to miss you, roomie."

"I'm a couple blocks over, Mal, I didn't move across the country."

"Still."

"I know."

Mal pulled her best friend in for a tight hug, kissing her cheek as they parted, "Call me if you need anything."

"I love you, Mal."

"Love you too, Gina." She turned and walked over to Lily picking her up and taking her to get her shoes on.

Regina hugged Jeff goodbye and watched the three of them leave. She closed the door after them and leaned back up against it. Robin walked over to her after a moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned onto her tiptoes to peck his lips, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping today. And for accepting me, flaws and all."

"Always, milady." Robin leaned down to kiss her again, "I should probably go too. You must be tired."

"Stay."

"It's your first night here with Henry…"

"Henry will be asleep in another half hour and then I'll be alone with nothing to do. Stay."

Robin chuckled, "Alright."

The three of them ended up playing with Henry's toys for another 15 minutes before Regina got him up to brush and get ready for bed. She tucked him in, read him a story and slipped out of his room when he was fast asleep. Robin had been waiting in the living room to give mother and son time together. She walked over to him and plopped down on the couch next to him. Robin wrapped an arm around Regina and kissed her forehead.

Regina snuggled against him, laying her head on his shoulder as the TV played in the background. Robin was running his fingers up and down her spine as they sat in silence watching the television.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Apologies for the delay in updates, got tied up with other things but I haven't forgotten this one. Here's the next chapter in this story! Hope you all enjoy it! Please review.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Regina and Henry had soon settled into their new pad. It took some time to get used to the new routine for the little one but he soon got the hang of it. It helped that Lily came over nearly every day to play with him; some familiarity helped.

Robin had been spending a lot more nights over at Regina's than they had originally planned to. She liked having him there; if they were moving too fast, she didn't seem to care. No, Regina was going to live in the present and not worry about anything she couldn't control. The re-trial still loomed her in subconscious but Neal had been doing what he said he would and was keeping her posted on the progress. Until she had something she needed to do, she was going to continue to live her life as usual.

It was a warm Saturday morning, Regina had called up Mal earlier to see if Lily wanted to go to the beach. They had all made their way out towards Santa Monica to spend the day by the ocean. After arriving, they found a spot to set up their towels and chairs and let the kids play in the sand close enough for the adults to keep an eye but still relax in the sun.

Regina sat down on one of the towels lifting her cover-up over her head to reveal the red bikini she had worn - the same bikini that Robin had first seen her in. She pulled out her sunblock and called out to Henry to come over before going to play.

"Just one more minute," she told the squirming toddler as she finished covering his skin in sunblock to avoid a sunburn. "Lil, you're next." She added patting the towel next to her, after seeing Jeff motion something to her. The little girl went over to her aunt without complaint and sat down.

Jeff smirked when Regina had picked up on his cue and quickly made his move. He lifted Mal over his shoulder and ran towards the water as she shrieked and tried to kick herself loose. She didn't get so lucky and the next thing she knew she was soaked and pissed. If looks could kill, Jeff wouldn't have been so lucky that day.

Regina laughed watching them as she rubbed sunscreen onto Lily. "Your mommy looks mad."

"Uh huh," Lily agreed giggling. "I want to go in the water, Auntie Gina."

"You do?" Lily nodded in agreement, Regina turned towards Henry, "What about you, little man? Want to go in the water first?"

Henry nodded, "Ocean."

"That's right, that is the ocean." She smiled and capped the sunscreen. "Alright, all done." She got up with the kids as the other two made their way back over. "They want to go in the water."

"Might as well let Mal take them, she's already wet," Jeff said biting his lip to keep the smirk off.

Mal smacked him in the arm, "Sleep with one eye open tonight," she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll take them." She added holding her hands out for the kids.

"You sure?" Regina asked, watching Mal nod. "Alright," she sat back down on the towel and leaned back.

Jeff sat down next to her watching his girlfriend walk the children towards the water's edge. She had luckily taken off her cover up before being plunged into the water and was currently in a deep purple bikini, her hair already starting to curl from the salt in the water.

"You're lucky she loves you or she would have killed you already for that," Regina commented glancing towards him.

"Why do you think I waited so long to do that?"

Regina laughed, flipping onto her stomach. "She's still going to make you pay for that."

"She wouldn't be the woman I loved if she didn't," Jeff retorted. "What's your schedule like next week?"

Regina shrugged a little, "Why?"

Jeff glanced back towards Mal to make sure she was out of earshot, "Ring shopping."

Regina's eyes lit up, "You're going to propose?!"

"Not yet, I just want to start looking. It's got to be perfect. She deserves the world."

"I know she does," Regina agreed. "Give me a day that works best and the time and I'll see if I can schedule my lunch around that time."

"Tuesday? 11:00 or so, will that work?"

"Absolutely!" Regina shrieked, "Do you know how you're going to ask her?"

"I'm working on it."

Regina reached over and squeezed Jeff's hand, "Thanks for making her so happy."

Jeff smiled back, "Where's your lover boy?" He asked trying to change the topic.

Regina rolled her eyes, "He's coming in a bit."

"Is that why you're wearing this little outfit?"

Regina raised a brow, "This is a bikini; we're at a beach."

"Uh huh, a sexy bikini."

"And what's it to you?" she challenged.

"Just curious," he replied, she gave him a look not buying it. "You two are moving pretty fast, just want to make sure you don't get hurt. Because if you're hurt, she's," he motioned to Mal, "going to be pissed and will want to kill him and then I'll have to deal with my girlfriend in jail."

"That's a loaded way of saying you care about me," she teased him.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Shut up. Of course I care, you're like my little sister."

"Awww," Regina's eyes twinkled with amusement as she continued to tease him. "I'm going to tell Mal what a big softie you are."

Jeff groaned getting up, "Forget I asked," he mumbled and walked off towards the water.

Regina laughed and laid her head back down to soak in the sun while she had some time to herself. She wasn't alone for long though, she felt someone slap her ass before sitting down on the towel.

"Is this why you invited me along? So I could watch your kid while you sunbathed." Mal asked.

Regina sat up glaring at her friend, "Yes." She turned to look over at the kids, "You should really put on sunscreen, dear, you're starting to get pink."

"So I am," Mal mumbled reaching for the lotion. "What were you and Jeff talking about?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't play coy."

"Why not? It's fun." She teased.

Mal narrowed her eyes, "Tell me."

"He was concerned that I'm moving too fast with Robin. It's sweet really, that he cares."

"Ah," Mal replied. "Where is lover boy?"

"Should be getting here soon."

"Heard anything more from Neal?" Digging into her purse and pulling out the stash of M&Ms she carried.

Regina reached over to pull some out, "Some, not a whole lot. He's keeping me posted, but keeps saying don't worry."

"You shouldn't worry. His firm is good. They did this once before they can do it again."

"I'm trying not to." Regina replied looking out towards the water.

Mal wrapped an arm around her friend, "I know it's easier said than done, but that bastard isn't getting out anytime soon." Regina leaned her head on Mal's shoulder, "Now, give me the dirty details about Robin. He's spending a lot of nights at your place."

Regina laughed and laid back down on the towel. "You're insane."

"Come on, give me something. I know you've always been crazy, but you were celibate for three years, how are you not sore from all the sex?"

"Oh god," Regina covered her face, "I wasn't celibate…"

"Masturbation does not count."

"I certainly walked in at the wrong moment," they heard a English accent from behind them. Regina turned and her face lit up at the sight of Robin in his swim trunks and shirt swung over his shoulder.

"Hey," she said, jumping up to give him a kiss. "You came at the perfect time. Save me from her."

Mal rolled her eyes, "I'm going for a swim. But I'm not done with you." She looked pointedly at Regina before running off towards the water.

Regina laughed, turning back to Robin and wrapping her arms around him. "You made it."

"I wouldn't miss it," he smiled down at her, "I like this bikini." He winked at her before leading her back to the towels.

"I know you do," she laid down next to him curling up against him as the sun beamed down on them.

He ran his fingers down her back, "Any chance you can get away this weekend?" he asked her.

She leaned up on her arm to look at him, "What's this weekend?"

"Thought maybe you'd like to go away with me for a little weekend getaway. You and Henry, of course."

"Where to?"

"The mountains maybe?"

"I'd love to." She smiled leaning down and kissing him slowly. She had moved closer so she was half on top of him and straddling one of his legs when the kids had run back towards the towels.

"No kissy, mommy!" Henry squealed as he came over to his mother.

"Icky!" Lily bellowed, following him.

Regina sat up looking at them amused, "Lily honey, trust me your mother is ten times as icky."

"Har har," Mal replied dryly sitting down. "Peanut, you want a sandwich?" she said starting to dig out the sandwiches she packed and giving them to each of the kids.

"I can feed them if you wanted to get some alone time," Regina offered, leaning back against Robin.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides…" Mal started winking at Jeff, "You're too dry."

"I'm too…" she started, letting out a squeal when she felt herself being lifted into the air. Apparently Robin and Jeff had somehow communicated that they were going to take her and dump her in the ocean. Mal's idea, of course, payback for earlier and Regina wasn't having much luck breaking free. The next thing she knew she was drenched.

There was fire in her eyes as she made a beeline to her friend, determined to get back at her. It was interrupted when she nearly collided with another woman who was running backwards trying to catch a frisbee.

"Oh my god," Regina gasped reaching out to keep the younger woman with a pixie cut from falling. "You should really watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry…" she replied flustered, "The frisbee was a little too far." she added looking up at Regina. "OH.. it's you."

"I.." Regina looked confused as Jeff and Robin caught up with her, "Do we know each other?"

Mary Margaret shook her head slightly, "Not exactly, I came to one of your signings. For your book."

"Oh okay, sorry, there were a lot of people at those."

"It's okay. I'm sorry."

"Just watch where you're going next time," Regina replied still a bit confused.

Mary Margaret bit her lip, "I will, and I'm sorry about the re-trial, you shouldn't have to go through all that." She quickly added before running off.

"The re-trial…" Regina repeated, "Wait, how do you know about that?!" She yelled out but it was too late, she had ran off.

"What was all that about?" Robin asked wrapping an arm around her.

"I have no idea." Regina replied still watching the path that the other woman had taken.

Jeff furrowed his brow, "Is it common news? The re-trial?"

Regina shook her head, "I don't know. Must be I guess, how else would she have known?"

The three of them walked back over to the towel for the rest of their beach day. None the wiser as to who Mary Margaret really was. She had gone back over to her boyfriend, David, and sat down. She wanted her father out but she'd seen the pain in the woman's eyes who was the reason for him being in jail. She wanted to believe that her father was innocent, but she wasn't so sure now. All she did know, though, was that Regina Mills would know soon enough who she really was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Long time no update, I know. Total writers block on this one and then I had others that seemed to be moving more so... but in honor of update month, here we go.**_

 _ **I'll try not to wait over a year to post the next one.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

"You know I'm expecting you to actually watch my child and not make out on my couch all night," she gave Neal a look through her mirror as she finished putting on her earrings.

Neal rolled his eyes, "You look nice. Hot date?" he teased knowing full well that she was going out with Robin and that's why Emma wasn't available tonight. Which eventually led to some grobbling on Neal's part before Regina finally said okay to him coming along to 'babysit'.

"Yes, very hot," she smirked as she reached for her perfume. "Neal, question. Is the trial information public knowledge?"

Neal frowned slightly, "Not that I'm aware of, why?"

Regina shook her head slightly, "I ran into some girl at the beach the other day, she said she was at one of my signings and said something about the trial. I don't know how she would have known if it wasn't public."

"You have groupies, kid."

"What now?" she furrowed her brows.

"Fans. Obviously, there are some people who are going to scrounge every corner of the web to find all the dirty little details and anything they can get their hands on to know exactly what you're doing, who you're dating, and what is going on in the life of Regina Mills. You have fans. Some are probably crazy. I'd stay away from that girl if I were you," Neal said matter-of-factly.

Regina scoffed, "You're insane, I don't have fans like that. I'm not a celeb."

"Aren't you though? Big shot author who just got back from a very successful book tour? I think you had fans all over the country."

"Hmm," Regina stood up facing him, "maybe you're right." She heard the doorbell ring, "that's my cue."

"You need condoms? I always carry some," Neal offered. "Not that I'm going to use them in your place," he quickly added seeing the look on her face.

She narrowed her eyes as she grabbed her purse, "If my 3 year old so much as hears you unzipping your pants I will have your head."

"Understood. Have fun tonight."

"I plan to," with that she walked out and saw Robin standing in the living room waiting for her. Emma had already let him in and was busy playing with Henry on the ground.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at her as she walked over and pecked his lips.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"No kissy mommy," Regina heard from behind the sofa.

She laughed walking over to Henry and lifting him up, "No kissing? Are you sure about that?" she started peppering his face with kisses and spinning him around as he giggled and squirmed in her arms.

"Mommy!" Henry squirmed until Regina finally let him down and kissed the top of his head.

"Alright, little man. Be a good boy for Emma and your Uncle Neal okay? I'll be back soon."

.::.

Robin drove them out of the city a little and pulled into a parking lot near the Hollywood Bowl.

Regina furrowed her brows, "Are we seeing a concert?"

"Nope," he smirked getting out of the car and running over to her side to get the door for her.

"Okay, then what are we doing here? I thought you said dinner?"

"We are going to have dinner," he confirmed as he propped open the trunk of his car and pulled out a picnic basket, "I thought maybe dinner with a view at sunset, away from everyone else might be more up your alley, milady."

Regina bit her lip to keep herself from getting too emotional. This was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. He knew how much she wasn't feeling being out in public after running into that woman at the beach who knew about the trial she was currently dealing with and he threw together a picnic dinner for them and took her far away from everything. "You are too much, Robin. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You deserve the world, Regina," Robin replied wrapping an arm around her and walking her over to a spot where they could sit and enjoy the view on this warm summer night.

Robin laid out the blanket and placed the basket down on top before sitting down on it. Regina was about to sit next to him at first but thought against it and moved to sit between his legs. She nudged his knee slightly and made herself comfortable sitting back against him. Robin chuckled slightly and wrapped his arms around her torso, kissing her temple.

Regina tilted her head to the side enough to kiss him softly. She turned towards the basket lifting the top, "What's for dinner?" she asked as she reached in the basket and pulled out an In-n-Out burger.

"Well I'm not the best cook and I didn't trust myself enough, so yeah…" Robin started to explain.

Regina laughed deeply, "You are adorable. And this is perfect."

"Good," he squeezed her slightly before pulling away to get out the two beers he had packed.

They sat in each other's embrace, eating and watching the sun slowly sink over the LA Skyline. Robin successfully succeeded in getting Regina's mind far off from the looming trial that always seemed to creep its way into her conscious. Not tonight though. Tonight her thoughts were only on the blue eyed, dimpled man holding her as they kissed deeply on this warm summer night.

"Let's go to your place," Regina mumbled between kisses as the sky started to get darker.

"Mm, you don't have to ask me twice," Robin replied. He pecked her lips one more time before helping her get up and picking up their things, moving back over to the car.

Robin opened the door for Regina to get into the car and moved around placing the basket in the trunk before getting into the car himself and starting to drive off towards his apartment. They usually stayed at her place; it was easier. She could tuck in Henry and know he wasn't upset. Although there had been days where Henry had stayed over with Lily. He had gotten better at spending nights away from mommy ever since the move. Being back at Mal's place felt more familiar to him so it helped. But on those days they had her place to themselves so they would stay there.

Regina had no intention of spending the night at Robin's tonight, no they just needed a night cap before heading back to her place. Henry was home and she didn't trust Neal enough to not use her bedroom to screw around in. They weren't due back for a couple more hours though, so a little alone time at Robin's was perfectly fine.

She slipped her hand into his as he drove in the direction of his place. Robin lifted their joined hands bringing hers to his lips and kissing the back of her hand softly. Regina smiled at the gesture, he was slowly but surely winning her heart and it scared the crap out of her but it also calmed her slightly. She couldn't explain it.

Robin glanced at her and smiled, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Regina shook her head, "It's just...I never thought I'd have this again."

"Me neither," Robin concurred. They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Robin pulled into a parking space outside the building and walked around to open the door for Regina. She laughed slightly. He always insisted on this even though she had protested in the beginning. She ended up just giving it to him, it was nice. The chivalry. Being treated like a lady. Of course she didn't need any of that but if he wanted to, she would sit and wait for him to open the door for her.

Robin wrapped an arm around her waist and led her into the building and up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and held it open for her to walk through.

"Do you want something to drink?" Robin asked as he locked the door behind them.

"Uh huh," Regina responded as she pushed him slightly up against the wall and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him deeply. "You."

Robin kissed her back, placing his hands on her hips. "Mmm," he moaned slightly.

Regina broke the kiss after a minute and looked up into his baby blues, running her fingers over his stubble, "take me to bed."

"As you wish, milady," he bit his lip as he swooped down to pick her up and carried her back towards his bedroom.


End file.
